Volviendo a ser niños
by usagi-sweet
Summary: Yuki tiene un problema... siempre acaba prometiéndole cosas a Shuichi que le ponen en situaciones... un tanto ridículas.Y luego esta que jugar en el parque resulta más... excitante de lo que parece ¿Quieres saberlo? Entre y disfrute del amor, el humor y


Volviendo a ser niños

By usagi-hk

Era ya noche, aun así las calles de Tokyo seguían llenas de gente y las luces iluminaban todo ocultando las estrellas con su brillo. Los restaurantes estaban aun llenos y las tiendas nocturnas bullían con gente en su interior. Varios karaokes en la manzana habían colgado ya carteles indicando que no quedaban cabinas libres…

-Joooooo… Yo quería ir al karaoke �¡Me hacia mucha ilusión!

-U ¿Te pasas el día cantando y aún quieres ir al karaoke?

¡Si es contigo sí- protestó un chico pelirrosa subiéndose al coche.¿Me llevas a bailar a cambio?

¿A bailar¿Estás de broma- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo Yuki arrancando el mercedes.- Ya sabes que no me gustan nada las discotecas… demasiado dolor de cabeza.

¡Pero me prometiste que hoy por la noche me tocaba a mí elegir a donde íbamos!

-Ya lo sé.- dijo con fastidio.

Era más que cierto que se lo había prometido… el y sus promesas y… ese niño por el que tenía que hacerse chantajes a sí mismo para no herirse en el orgullo y hacerlo que él quería. Porque al final siempre cedía… cómo resistirse a esa carita de corderito degollado… a esos pucheritos y esos ojos de cachorrillo lloroso. No si al final iba a resultar que en el fondo era un blandengue que se rendía a los encantos de Shuichi. Para que negarlo simplemente lo hacia y no le importaba… mientras nadie lo supiera, claro.

¡Pues entonces elijo yo!

-Shuichi… sabes que a una discoteca no.- dijo el rubio tratando de que aquello no pareciese una súplica… ¡No iba a rebajarse a suplicar aun le quedaba un mínimo de dignidad! Incluso con Shuichi.

-No sé… yo tengo muchas ganas de ir.-la verdad es que lo estaba disfrutando. Era una de las pocas veces que tenía el control. Jojojojo aquello era genial. Miró a su koibito con cierta maldad.

-Mmmm…- Yuki tentó a la suerte y probó con una propuesta de su cosecha.- Y si te invito a una copa…- ante la cara del pelirosa, añadió.- Y un paseo por el parque a media noche…

¡SUGOIIII- chilló emocionado. El otro se medio sonrió con satisfacción. El también lo conocía bien.¡Iremos al parque siiiii¿Podré jugar en los columpios verdad Yuki?

-U Que remedio… si tu quieres. "A esas horas no me va a ver nadie contigo haciendo el ridículo".

¡Bien¿Y a qué jugaraaaaaas conmigo- preguntó inocentemente el pelirrosa antes de aterrizar en el salpicadero, tras el fuerte frenazo que dio el rubio.

¡Jamás- sentenció sin dar lugar a más suplicas.

-Jooooo Yukiiiiiiii…- claro que hablamos de Shuichi Shindo, siempre queda lugar a súplicas.

-Léeme bien los labios: NO. Antes te llevo de compras a Shibuya y te compro ese traje de Versache que tanto te gustaba…incluso aquella camisa tan provocativa de Dior… o las dos cosas. Y te compro unos zapatos a juego. Pero NO

¿Entonces me vas a comprar la camisa y el traje¿Y además unos zapatos de Armani- dijo el chico con ilusión en la voz.¡Gracias Yukiiiiii eres el mejor del mundo te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho- cuando iba a tirarse encima del rubio se dio de lleno con le cambio de marchas ya que el otro se había bajado del coche.

-"¡Para que habré hablado! Ahora voy a tener que dejarme la visa en la ropa de este baka. No aprenderé, siempre me hace lo mismo." Si ya se yo, tu lo que quieres es mi American Express. Anda sal. Que hace media hora que hemos llegado.- Yuki le abrió la puerta a su pequeño amante.

Ambos entraron el local, que con un ambiente suave y privado los envolvió. El rubio se sintió a gusto allí dentro, se olvidó de su dolor de cabeza… a pesar de tener al causante colgado del brazo. Se sentaron en un rincón y pidieron algo para beber. Shuichi observó como varias parejas bailaban muy pegadas en un lado del lugar. La música era lenta y romántica. Se levantó cogiendo a Yuki de la mano y tirando de él.

-Yuki vamos a bailar, anda…

-Te dije que no iba a bailar.

-Me dijiste que no iba a la discoteca… ¡Pero yo aún tengo ganas de bailar! Andaaaaaaa Yukiiiiii se buenooooooooo...

El rubio cedió y se dejo arrastrar.

Bailaron muy pegados, el uno junto al otro. Shuichi cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. Sintiendo a su amante moviéndose lentamente con él. El sonido de su corazón al latir.

Yuki aspiró el aroma del cabello del pequeño baka que mantenía abrazado. Lo vio disfrutando, con sus hermosos ojos violáceos cerrados y se le escapó una sonrisa. Se lo comería ahí mismo a besos, si no fuera porque sería un poco improcedente.

Cuando la canción terminó ambos se miraron un instante. Yuki apartó al vista y caminó a la mesa donde sus bebidas aguardaban. Trató de serenarse un poco bebiéndose casi de un trago el whisky con hielo. Shuichi lo miró con reproche. No le gustaba nada que bebiera así, pero por no ser menos cogió su colorido cóctel y trató de darle u largo trago, sin conseguirlo realmente.

El rubio se sonrió al ver al otro atragantarse.

¡No te rías! Eres malo Yuuuuuuukiiiiii.- se quejó. El aludido optó por ignorarlo y mirar a su alrededor despreocupado. Shuichi se quedó en silencio observándolo.

¿Qué me miras- preguntó el rubio algo molesto ya.

-Lo guapo, lindo y maravilloso que eres. Lo perfecto y adorable que te ves. �¡Te quiero Yukiii- sin saber ya que responderle el escritor optó por levantarse de la mesa.¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño.- dijo secamente.

-Te esperaré aquí, tan quietecito que no pareceré yo.- anunció con una sonrisa.- Ya verás que bien me porto. Prometo no dejarte en ridículo.

-Más te vale.- murmuró.

La sonrisa de niño que no ha roto un plato mutó por una impagable sonrisa triunfante al ver al otro alejarse. ¡Había hecho sonrojarse a Yuki, y como un tomate además¡Y sin necesidad de tocarlo! Hoy realmente estaba pletórico. Vio a su amante entrar en el baño con pintas de que no haber pasado nada. Pero él, de sobra sabía, que sí había pasado.

-"Jojojojojo¡Si es que soy el mejor del mundo¿A ver quién es capaz de hacer a Yuki sonrojarse¿Eh¿Y haber quién es capaz de hacerlo gritar como un histérico y que luego le pida perdón¿Eh¿Y quién es capaz de mantenerlo en la cama por horas haciendo el amor¿Eh¿Y quién es el único capaz de hacerlo terminar de excitación con solo oírte gemir¿Eh¿Y quién es el que ha visto y vivido el primer gatillazo de Yuki¿Eh? Jojojojojjojojojoojojojoojojojojojo… Muajajajjajajajjajajajajaja �¡Soy dios¡Soy un dios, adoradme, adoradme!" Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajaja…

¿Shuichi ya se te subió el alcohol a la cabeza- le preguntó Yuki de regreso; miraba al raro de su novio reírse a pleno pulmón… solo… aparentemente riéndose… de NADA.

¿Eh- entonces el cantante cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba riendo en alto y que buena parte del local lo miraba de manera un tanto extraña.- Etto… gomen.- dijo todo colorado.

¿Te parece si nos vamos? No vaya a ser que te emborraches en serio. Mañana tienes que trabajar… además tus borracheras no hay ser vivo en esta tierra que las aguante…

¡Yuuukkiiii! Eres malo. Mira que decir eso. No deberías mentir. Ryuchi se lo pasa muy bien conmigo cuando estamos borrachos.

-Porque sois los dos igual de estúpidos. Y eso no tiene solución todavía… mucho tiene que avanzar la ciencia para poder curaros a vosotros.

-Eres cruel… y malo.

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes.

¡De todos modos Hiro también me aguanta- le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Tu amigo es un santo, todo hay que decirlo.

-Hiro no es un santo. �¡Hiro es genial, muy bueno y amable y responsable y cariñoso y…!

¿Se puede saber que entiendes tu por santo? No respondas.- dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta de la calle.

-Ne, ne… Yuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¿Qué- preguntó hastiado el aludido… la noche se el estaba haciendo eterna… si para que le prometería nada a Shuichi si siempre lo acaba desquiciando de los nervios… mejor no responder a eso. Esa pregunta no podía ser respondida más de una vez al día a ser posible.

¡Ahora vamos al parque!

-Shuichi… ¿Tú crees que estando como estás y siendo las horas que son vamos a ir al parque?

-Jooo… me lo prometiste… snif snif…- Yuki no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco. Aquel crío era imposible; así que cogió dirección al parque. Un feliz cantante lo siguió dando saltitos a su lado… aquello ya era demasiado para el rubio.

Shuichi jugaba emocionado desde hacia diez minutos en el desierto parque infantil… Había corrido de un lado a otro. Subido a todos los columpios del lugar e incluso había tenido ya tiempo para darse un par de culadas en el tobogán. Si redujera su estatura un poco y eliminara el hecho de que sabía su edad…

Yuki estaba seguro de mantener una relación sentimental con un crío de cinco años… para que negarlo mantenía una relación sentimental con un crío con la edad mental de cinco años.

¡YUuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiii- chilló el pelirrosa llamando la atención de su novio.¡Ven a jugar conmigo al sube y baja- el aludido se sonrojó un momento… no querría… luego se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo su amante.

¡NO- fue la única respuesta tajante que recibió el pequeño Shu.

-

pe-ro… Yuu-yu…

-Te dije que te traía no que fuera a jugar contigo. ¡Ya bastante tengo con aguantar esto como para aun encima que me pidas más- Shuichi lo miró con lagrimillas en los ojos y se acercó al rubio con carita de pena… a veces funcionaba… otras no.

-Andaaa… se buenno con Shu… si total nadie te va a ver… andaaa

-Shuichi cuidado te vas a… caer.- sentenció viendo al otro de morros en el suelo. No pudo reprimir unas carcajadas al ver la patética caída. Pero al ver que Shuichi no es levantaba se preocupo un poco.¿Estás bien- preguntó acercándose. Oyó unos pequeños sollozos. Bueno por lo menos estaba vivo.

-Itte… snif snif - cuando notó a su amante junto a el, el pelirrosa levantó la cara toda llena de tierra para mirar aquellos ojos dorados en busca de algo de consuelo. snif, snif - Yuki se relajo aliviado al ver que al otro no le había pasado nada… lo que ahora le preocupaba era la mirada de pena que estaba recibiendo… ¡Lo suyo no era consolar a nadie!

¡Venga levanta que no es nada- dijo un tanto inseguro tendiéndole la mano. Shuichi hizo un pucherito antes de aceptar la ayuda ofrecida y ser conducido a un banco.¿Dónde te has hecho daño?

-Aquí Snif snif - le dijo señalando su rodilla.

¡Oh, vaya! Van a tener que ponerte una inyección.

¿Qué¡NO- dijo tratando de escaparse.

-Era broma, era broma… ¿Crees que un beso curará esa herida- susurró sensualmente.

-Seguro.- contestó sonrojado.

Yuki beso los labios de su koibito con ternura. Shuichi era un niño de cinco años.

-Yukiii…

-Mmm

-Me duele aquí también.- el chico señaló su codo. El rubio sonrió y comenzó un camino de besos por suave cuello que provocó pequeños gemiditos.

¿Así está mejor- preguntó divertido.

-Aja…

¿Te duele algo más?

-Sí- me duele aquí- le enseñó unas manos llenas de tierra y rasguños. Yuki sacó un pañuelo y las limpio con cuidado. Cuando hubo acabado las recorrió con sus labios, despacio, con calma. El cantante miraba con adoración y excitación la imagen ante él. Se veía increíblemente sexy haciendo aquello.- Aquí también me duele… me duele mucho.- se quejó entonces al escritor. Los ojos dorados siguieron la mirada amatista.

Yuki vio con una sonrisa el bulto que formaba en los pantalones la excitación de Shuichi.

-Oh… pero eso tiene fácil arreglo.- le aclaró besándolo en los labios enredando una mano en el pelo rosa y otra descendiendo por la espalda. Atrajo el pequeño cuerpo hacia sí, saboreando los labios atrapados entre los suyos.

Shuichi se arqueó, acercándose todo lo que puso al cuerpo del rubio, buscando el contacto más íntimo posible. Estaba algo avergonzado por haberse excitado tanto solo viendo a Yuki curar sus heridas… pero que diablos �¡Yuki era increíblemente sexy cuando quería! Un largo gemido se le escapó al romper aquel ardiente beso.

Las manos del escritor se colaron entre la ajustada ropa de su novio, tocando aquella piel eternamente conocida. Oyó satisfecho los gemiditos que se le escapan a Shuichi y que tanto lo excitaban siempre. Recorrió con avidez el cuello con sus labios marcando con sus dientes, reclamando lo que era suyo por entrega. Mordisqueo la oreja del chico con ternura y lo sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Yuki comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al cantante en los costados cosa que provoco la risa del otro. Al sacar las manos para eliminar de su camino la molesta parte de arriba, rozó el excitado miembro de Shuichi, lo que lo hizo gemir y abrazarse al escritor.

-Aaaaaahh… Yu-yuki…

El rubio miró la desnuda piel de su amante ante él. Iluminada escasamente por la luna y la tenue farola. Era tan bello… tan perfecto. Atacó aquel pecho ardiente con manos y dientes, dejando senderos de besos por toda la extensión. Shuichi se sentía en el cielo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando de los besos y las caricias. Notó como Yuki bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones… entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-Yu-yu… aaah… ¡Yuki detente¡Alguien nos va a ver!

¿Mmm?

¡Alguien nos puede ver!

¿Eso lo hace más excitante no crees- ronroneó acaloradamente el otro.

¡Pe-pe-pero…!

-Está bien, está bien.-

Cogiendo a Shuichi de la mano, con la ropa en la otra, lo condujo hasta la caseta del tobogán. Una pequeña casita de madera bastante protegida de la vista de cualquiera. El pelirrosa trastabillaba por el camino, con los pantalones bajados y la erección palpitando tras su ropa interior. El rubio lo tendió sobre su chaqueta con delicadeza y siguió con lo que había empezado antes.

El cantante volvió a gemir al sentir de nuevo las atenciones de su amante sobre él. La cabeza rubia descendió por su abdomen y acabó entre sus piernas. El chico perdido en una nube de placer comenzó a hacer tanto ruido que Yuki tuvo que taparle la boca con una mano mientras con la otra y su lengua seguían trabajando por allí abajo.

¡Motto! Aaahh-a-a-ahh… Mmmm aah-a-ah

-Shu, no hagas tanto ruido nos va a oír alguien… ¡Además sigues así vas a hacer que me venga solo de oírte- concluyó el rubio en un susurro inaudible… y totalmente como un tomate. Estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar claro.

¡Yukiiiiii tómame… onegai- Shuichi notaba que iba a estallar de un momento a otro… pero tenía que esperar a su escritor para hacer algo como eso.

¡Shuichi no grites- de pronto ambos se quedaron estáticos… ¿Habían oído un ladrido o era su imaginación?

Guaau guau 

Habían oído un ladrido. Y Yuki reparó que de que el perro venía acompañado de alguien.

-'¡Mierda pues ahora si la hicimos buena¡Esto va a ser un escándalo en la prensa como nos quiera hacer chantaje…¡Lo mato!... No literalmente… o sí…'- Así discurría la mente del escritor cuando se oyó una voz.

¡Oh, vaya creo que había alguien hoy Ne, Sano- Las caras de los dos amantes eran dos poemas… por suerte el hombre no podía verlas.- Bueno por nosotros no os preocupeís- anunció el hombre bastante condescendiente.- ya nos vamos y os dejamos seguir. ¡Que os vaya bien- se hizo el silencio se oyó un ladrido…

¡Gracias- le grito Shuichi. Esto le hizo ganarse una incrédula mirada de Yuki… ¿Le había dado las gracias a un desconocido por desearles que tuvieran una vida sexual satisfactoria¡Cada día alucinaba más! Aunque era Shuichi así que tampoco era ninguna sorpresa, el cantante era de ese tipo de personas que le pide perdón a las farolas cuando se chocaba con ellas.- Ah… ¿Yuki?... ¿Lo dejamos mejor para casa¿A que sí- el otro le miro un momento a los ojos, luego sonrió con malicia.

¿Es que acaso no has oído que continuásemos? Yo no me pienso esperar hasta casa.- y dicho esto agarró a Shuichi por las caderas.

-Pe-pe-pero… �¡Y si viene alguien más! Ay, Yuki esto me da mucha vergüenza…

-Hace un momento no te daba ninguna que bien que gritabas y gemías.- le replicó metiéndole mano entre las piernas.

¡Ah! Pe-pe-pero… �¡No tienes condón a que no!

¡Claro que tengo! Anda… Shu…- le ronroneó en la oreja acariciando el cuerpo mojado de su amante.- Se que tu lo quieres… además no te excita eso de que nos puedan coger…

-A-ah… sí…- confesó muy bajito.

Dicho esto el rubio comenzó de nuevo lo que había dejado a medias.

No fue hasta media hora más tarde que Yuki caminaba fuera del parque con Shuichi cogido en brazos, acurrucado contra su pecho hecho una bolita dormilona. Estaba realmente agotado, pero el dulce cantante se había quedado adormilado tras "jugar" en los columpios.

Abrió el coche y deposito su carga en el asiento del copiloto para subirse luego él. Conducía medio adormilado por la ciudad camino a su casa. Se paro a mirar a Shuichi en un semáforo. Se le escapó una media sonrisa al verlo dormidito chupándose un dedo y murmurando dios sabe que tonterías. De pronto los brillantes ojos se abrieron mirándolo con sueño.

¿Ya estamos?

-No aún no.- contestó volviendo la vista a la carretera.

-Aja… gracias por esta noche tan maravillosa… Lo del parque, no lo esperaba… aaaaaaaauuuuuuuaaaaaaaahhh - bostezó.- Pero ha sido genial… te quiero…

-No se para que te prometo nada.- se quejó Yuki.

-Pues me prometiste llevarme de compras.

¡Si es que no se para que te prometo nada! Solo te prometo que no te voy a prometer nada más.- anunció refunfuñando.

-Joo… Oye Yuki… ¿Me prometes que

-NO

-…me quieres- Yuki lo miró de reojo. Se quedo cayado y cuando Shuichi pensaba que ya no iba a responderle el otro hablo.

-Ya sabes que eso no hace falta que te lo prometa.

FIN

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Yo disfrutaría de vuestros comentarios   
Besos usagi-hk

_"Yuki no come galletas de animalitos desde que esta Shuichi porque tiene que guardar las apariencias… �¡Aunque lo esta deseando! Sobre todo cuando ve a Shu comerlas"_


End file.
